In the case of controlling a robot in a wireless manner, conventionally, control called radio control was carried out and a control system using an electric wave was used. In order to perform direction control, steering was made in accordance with a control signal superimposed on an electric wave. Further, in order to make a robot autonomously proceed in a desired direction, a directional antenna was used or a visual sensor or the like was used together. Wheels were used in a running portion to thereby reduce running resistance. Further, terminals for changing were constituted by rigid contacts and formed in an recess portion of a body.
However, such a robot control system as mentioned above is not suitable for minimization because numbers of electric elements were required in a transmission side as well as in a reception side because of using an electric wave, and a steering mechanism was further required. Further, in order to constitute the system adapted to make a robot autonomously move toward a direction from which an electric wave was transmitted, it was necessary to additionally provide such an antenna or sensor as mentioned above, and the control system was therefore not suitable for minimization also in this point. Furthermore, in the case where part other than a driving portion was supported by wheels, the robot could not go over a large uneven portion when the wheels were small, while minimization was difficult when the wheels were large. The charging terminals could not be made small in view of handling, and they were an obstacle to minimization.
Further, even if it was intended to make such a robot operate any work, the situation were such that there is no any mechanism suitable therefor.
Further, it was impossible to mount a battery of a large capacity because of a demand for minimization, and although it was desirable to perform contactlessly charging in view of wireless control, the situation was that such a charging mechanism was not yet developed.